A knowledge database, such as freebase, is an online collection of structured data harvested from many sources. For example, the structured data may be sourced from a public database. Additionally, the structured data may be sourced from collaborative public contribution.
The knowledge database may employ a graph model. The knowledge data base may be populated with nodes, with each node representing a topic or subtopic. For example, if a famous actor is a topic, sub topics may be the movies the actor has been in or various other activities or attributes associated with the actor.
The nodes, which may be assigned to each topic or subtopic may interrelate to each other, thereby creating a graphical three dimensional representation of all the data associated with the knowledge database.
Each node may have an associated identification. The identification may be represented by a string used to identify any node in the graph. For example, a node for the president of the United States may be represented by ‘/en/president_of_the_USA’. Each topic may be associated with several different identifications.
Media storage may be served to the general public through video, music or text sharing web sites. Thus, a media sharing web site may contain media sourced from publishers or created by the various users of the media sharing web site. The media sharing web site may be employed with an application programming interface (API), thereby allowing parties to script command based languages to access and manipulate the media sourced from the media sharing web site.
Further, a media sharing web site may employ a tag functionality associated with each content item. A tag is a non-hierarchical keyword or term assigned to a piece of information (such as an Internet bookmark, digital image, or computer file). Tags are generally chosen informally and personally by the content item's creator or by its viewer, depending on the implementation associated with the media sharing web site.